


Flug's Potential

by Beckoning_Monsters



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckoning_Monsters/pseuds/Beckoning_Monsters
Summary: On a stormy day, Flug comes across a man that offers him a job that would change his life forever.





	Flug's Potential

Though it was midday, the sky was dark. The sun was shrouded by thick grey clouds that poured down rain to the city streets below, soaking everyone and everything that didn’t have proper protection. Thunder bellowed deeply in the distance and every so often a flash of light burst its way through the sky, just as a proper storm does. There were few people that dared to go out in weather like this, and most of the few that did had either raincoats or umbrellas, sometimes both, to protect themselves. Of course, there was the occasional fool that got caught up in the storm without the proper equipment, whether that be because the storm started after they left their homes, or they were just forgetful. No one really cared to ask. 

One such fool was named Flug, Dr. Flug. As any passerby would tell you, he was an odd fellow, most notably because of the paper bag he used to conceal his face. This oddity, strange enough as it was, was even stranger due to its adornment during a storm such as this. With no umbrella and just a small windbreaker jacket to conceal himself, a good majority of Dr. Flug’s head gear was soaked and would surely rip apart with ease if given the proper tug. The doctor was currently making his way down the street to a bus stop, in a bit of a hurry. Puddles splashed under his soaked feet as he halfheartedly ran toward the stop. 

As he reached his destination he leaned against a lamp post, huffing quietly as he caught his breath. He pulled back his sleeve on his left arm and brought it up to check the time. 2:42. “Dammit…” He muttered, looking down the foggy street. He had just missed his bus, and the next one wouldn’t be there for another 18 minutes. He sighed and looked up at the relentless clouds, catching water droplets on his goggles that he wore around his paper bag. Yet another oddity about the man. He leaned deeper against the lamp post, the artificial light above beginning to flicker. It had been a rough day so far, as were many of the doctor’s days. 

He remained there, motionless aside from his regular breathing, waiting on his bus. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Flug began to feel oddly uncomfortable, and not just because of the horrendous weather. It was as if he was being watched. It was an eerie, sinister feeling that made the man glance around, crossing his arms across his chest. There wasn’t anyone in sight aside from those who passed by from the comfort of their vehicles on the street. Flug decided this feeling was probably just his usual anxiety and he returned to staring blankly ahead as he waited on his ride. Just then, from behind him, he heard his voice. 

“Pardon me,” The deep voice said. 

Flug jumped slightly and turned around, his eyes widening slightly at what he saw. It was a tall, elegantly dressed man wearing a top hat. The man was dressed head to toe in a fine black suit with a red shirt and grey vest, holding a black umbrella over his shoulder, and being a common, poor, city dwelling man, Flug found this rather unusual. The man’s clothing wasn’t really what caught the doctor’s attention however. It was the stranger’s unusually dark face and smile filled with razor sharp teeth. Flug wasn’t exactly frightened by this sight, for though the man had oddities, he seemed to be approaching with a genuinely friendly intent. Not only this, but in Flug’s opinion, the man was quite dashing, handsome even. It was refreshing to see someone dressed so nicely in a city like this.

“Y-yes?” Flug asked, not used to being addressed at all, let alone by such a wealthy looking man such as this. The dark man’s sharp smile widened and from behind his back he held out a second umbrella. “I couldn’t help but notice that you lack an umbrella. Here. Take one of mine.” He said, his dark voice nearly sending shivers down the doctor’s spine. Flug looked down at the umbrella extended to him and then back up at the man. “Are you sure, sir? I’d hate to burden you.” He said, feeling a warm comforting feeling overtake him from the kind gesture. “Yes, of course. Please, I insist. You’re soaking yourself to the bone.” Said the dark man, a kind smile playing on his face. 

Flug smiled genuinely, taking the umbrella from the other man and turning his back to open it. He hadn’t smiled in a long while, but this man’s gift had him convinced that things were looking up. “Well, thank you so much, sir! I can pay you for it if you need m-“ As he opened the umbrella, his gaze fell down to the inside, and what he saw cut his sentence short. Inside the umbrella was seemingly hundreds of spiders, all black and scuttering around in disarray as the umbrella was opened, many of them crawling down the shaft toward the handle that Flug held. Flug shrieked loudly and immediately dropped the umbrella, stumbling backwards and bumping into the man in the suit.

The dark man began to howl with a menacing laugh, closing his eyes and smiling broadly, leaving poor Flug completely confused and startled against the man’s chest. “No need to pay me back! Your pathetic screeching was worth all the money in the world!” The man said through his laughter, snickering after the initial fit had subsided. Flug was dumbfounded. This seemingly nice man had gone out of his way to trick him? It seemed like such a nasty thing to do. He supposed he had misjudged the man. He took a step back. “You... You filled an umbrella with spiders? How did you even do that? Why would you-“ Flug was cut off as the dark man’s laughter ended and his eyes opened to look at the other. 

“Oh dear Dr. Flug, nastiness is what I live for.” He stated darkly with a sinister smirk. Flug’s eyes widened a bit. “You know my name?” He asked with bafflement plain in his voice. “Indeed, I do, doctor. I’m also aware of your interest in finding a job.” The dark man replied, and with a quick flick of his wrist a black business card appeared in his hand. He extended it to the doctor with a raised eyebrow. Flug stood there motionless for a moment, hesitating before taking the business card. He looked down at it curiously. “Black Hat Organization” He read aloud before looking back up at the dark man. “But sir… I have a job. I work for- “

“Oh please,” The dark man interrupted with a slightly annoyed expression. “You think you’re going to get anywhere in that dead-end job of yours? I’m offering you the chance to make a difference in this world. To change your pathetic existence into one of great worth. Black Hat Organization is the future of villainy.” He said with triumph and pride in his voice. “V-villainy?” Flug stumbled out, shocked by this entire situation. “What makes you think I- “ 

“Dr. Flug.” The man interrupted once again. “I am a man who does not like to waste time, so believe me when I say that when I see potential, I act upon it, and I expect you to leave it at that until your interview.” He said, his sadistic smile reappearing on his face. Flug blinked a few times, blindsided. “Who are you?” He finally asked. The dark man snickered and turned to face down the street. “I have been known by many names, but I tend to linger on one in particular.” He turned his head to look at the doctor. “Black Hat.” With that, the dark man turned his head back to face forward and began to walk down the street. “Call me when you’re ready for a true test of your skills, doctor.” He said as he departed, disappearing into the fog. 

Flug stood there, frozen in place with the business card still gripped in his hand. He looked back down at it, admiring the matte finish and the symbol of a top hat in the center. “Black Hat…” He mumbled, almost longingly. He looked up as he realized that his bus was pulling up to the stop, and he immediately turned and stood in front on the door, waiting for it to open before stepping inside.   
He was very hesitant to consider the offer he had been given. He had never considered himself evil. In many ways, he was quite a decent man, but there was a longing curiosity that he continued to return to. Black Hat had said that he had potential to be something much greater then what he was. Could that be true? And if so, would it be worth it to work for such a man such as Black Hat? He wasn’t sure, but he knew one thing. He had to buy some new clothes for his interview.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! If you would like me to continue this story, let me know! I have many ideas on how I could proceed. Until next time!


End file.
